


Stray

by phoenixwaller



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Drabble, Ficlet, Gen, while yuri is in Japan, yuri is frustrated
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-12
Updated: 2017-05-12
Packaged: 2018-10-31 02:26:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,188
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10889757
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/phoenixwaller/pseuds/phoenixwaller
Summary: Yuri traveled all the way to Japan to drag Victor back to Russia. But the old man is strutting like a peacock around Japanese Yuri, the pig is trying to ignore it, and now Yuri needs to get away from it all





	Stray

**Author's Note:**

> We all know that Yuri has two dads in Victor and Yuuri, but we sometimes forget that an entire other family adopted him too while he was in Japan. So here's a bit of that. 
> 
> This is another short that was posted to my tumblr in the middle of the night. 
> 
> Happy Reading!

Yuri was angry and felt ignored. He'd traveled from Russia to drag Victor back home, and was instead in some ridiculous skate-off with Japanese Yuri. Then the old man had saddled him with that program. 

Who believed in agape anyway? Unconditional love like that was a myth. Love always had strings. 

Victor was supposed to be  _his_  coach. Then he fucked off to Japan, and even now seemed more interested in the crying pig than him. He had more talent. He had a brighter future. 

Victor was trying to get the pig's attention, strutting like a peacock, and the pig was doing everything he could to pretend that it wasn't happening. 

Yuri couldn't take it anymore. He stood and strode out of the family's private area of the inn. He didn't have a plan, but a few minutes later his feet had taken him to the genkan. He sighed and pulled on his shoes. At least this town was small and safe enough he didn't need to worry about taking a walk by himself after dark. 

He was almost to the door when the pig's mother appeared. "Yuri?" she asked carefully. 

She didn't speak much English, so he made a walking gesture with his fingers as he told her he was going for a walk. She nodded, held up her hand, and handed him his jacket. 

"Cold," she said simply, a soft smile on her face. 

Yuri nodded in thanks. At least the pig's family was nice. Then he was out the door. 

Yuri meant to wander aimlessly, but since he wasn't familiar with the town he soon realized that his feet had carried him toward the Ice Castle. 

He sighed. For a moment he considered going inside, but the lady who ran the place, Yuko if he remembered, was locking the doors. 

He turned around and started to head back when he heard footsteps. "Yurio?"

"That's not my name!" He spat, turning around to face her. 

A hand on his shoulder. "Yuri then."

Yuri huffed, but was glad that she called him by his right name. He started walking again. 

"Wanna talk about it?"

Yuri stopped, turned and stared at the woman. "Huh?"

She smiled softly. She approached, held her hand up for a moment, unsure, then tucked a stray strand of hair behind his ear. 

"Have you eaten?"

Yuri blinked, but a rumble from his stomach reminded him that in fact, he had not eaten. "No."

She smiled. "Come to my house. Takeshi always makes too much."

Yuri was silent. It would let him get away from annoying Victor and the pig for a few hours. "Yeah. Ok."

Yuko smiled and motioned for him to follow. "This way."

A few minutes later he found himself led into a small but comfortable house. Crayon drawings were plastered to the wall, figure skaters in many of them. Yuri smiled, remembering his own drawings of skaters. 

Yuko yelled something in Japanese. Yuri heard a male voice, then three excited girls clambered around a corner. "Yuri Plisetsky!" one of them said. 

"You've met my girls right?" Yuko asked. "Axel, Lutz and Loop."

Yuri scoffed. "You named them after skating jumps?"

Yuko laughed. "It made the most sense."

The girls clamored around him, asking for autographs, and adding in skating questions in broken English. 

Yuko clapped her hands and said something in Japanese. The girls backed off, but still looked at Yuri with amazement in their eyes. 

His eyes traveled to the crayon drawings. 

"Um... Yuko right?"

Yuko turned. "That's right."

"Could you... could you tell them that if they'll make their best crayon drawings of me I'll autograph them?"

She smiled. "Sure."

Another string of Japanese, and the girls ran off excitedly. 

"Thank you."

Yuri looked to her, confusion on his face. 

Yuko laughed. "They're big fans."

Yuri found himself smiling. He liked these people. A few minutes later he was seated at a low table, the girls holding crayons and carefully drawing him while Yuko and Takeshi finished cooking dinner. 

"Do you need to call your family to let them know you're not at the inn tonight?" Yuko asked as she slid a plate in front of him, Takeshi added a bowl of miso soup on the other side. 

"No," Yuri replied simply. "I don't know if my mom even knows I'm in Japan. The only family I told was my grandpa."

Yuko gaped. 

"It's not as if we're close anyway," Yuri continued. "She was always working and I rarely saw her. I've only seen her a couple times since I moved to St. Petersburg, mostly when I returned to Moscow for competitions."

Takeshi urged the girls to put away their drawings for dinner. Then they were eating, everybody trying to use their best English in order to make Yuri feel welcome and like part of the family. 

It was so different than what he was used to, and a nice escape from Victor and the pig. Soon he found himself smiling and opening up, embracing the people who had opened their home to him. 

The girls finished their drawings while Yuko and Taksehi cleaned up from dinner. As promised, Yuri autographed each of the girls' work. He liked interacting with fans like this, who were respectful and not scary like his angels. 

A few minutes later Takeshi came out and hustled the girls from the table. Yuko knelt beside him. "Sorry to leave you alone for a few minutes, but it's their bedtime and it takes both of us to get them to settle down. Takeshi will drive you back to Yutopia after they're in bed."

Yuri nodded. 

Once he was alone he relocated to a couch and started browsing through social media on his phone. He chuckled as a commotion echoed down the hall. He didn't mind staying away, it was nice to get a break from Victor and the pig. 

The food was heavy in his stomach, and Yuri was comfortable. He was still jet lagged and was suddenly so tired. He closed his eyes for a moment, relaxing until Takeshi could drive him back to the inn. 

* * *

Yuko walked back into the family room. "Are you ready to..."

She smiled. Yuri was asleep on the couch, phone fallen from his fingers onto the cushion next to him. 

"Is he ready?" Taksehi asked, coming up behind her. 

Yuko brought her finger to her lips and shushed her husband. 

Takeshi chuckled, and walked over to the sleeping teen. He wrestled him into a better position to sleep in, and draped a blanket over his slender form. 

Yuko stepped into another room after turning out the light. She placed a phone call, which was answered on the third ring. 

"Hello Hiroko. I wanted to let you know that we found a stray Russian kitten near the rink. We gave him a bit of food and he fell asleep on our couch. We'll get him back to you in the morning if that's ok."

A moment later Yuko ended the call. She smiled at the sleeping teen, he'd obviously needed something that night, and had seemed to find it. 

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! I appreciate any comments, kudos or shares. 
> 
> Yuko really is like another mom to Yurio and you can't tell me otherwise, LOL. :-P
> 
> Head over to tumblr and yell at me about Yuri On Ice at [phoenixwaller.tumblr.com](http://phoenixwaller.tumblr.com)


End file.
